A New Love Gained
by NelliethePieAngel
Summary: Chapter 2 to A Life Lost. Please enjoy friends.


**Is A New Love Gained**

That's when she started to think about it. She had heard of it happening to other's, but could it have happened to her? Just the possibe thought of it made her start to bawl. Benajmin heard her cries and ran downstairs to the door. "Oh my god Nellie, are you... what happened?" She just kept crying, so Benjamin and Albert both walked downstairs and helped her up the stairs.

"She's gone, she's gone. Ben, she has to be gone!" Benjamin tried to have her explain what she meant, but she simply just restated the phrase repeatedly.

Albert diverted his attention to his sobbing wife. "Mr. Barker, you stay here with your wife. I'll take Nellie to the doctor to see if she's badly injured." Benjamin simply nodded and kissed Nellie on the forehead (in a friendly way of course), before ascending the stairs back to his apartment.

The couple returned a few hours later. Albert had the biggest grin on his face, but with a small wicked smirk added to it. "I'll go tell Benjamin you're alright okay Nell, and I'll tell him the bad news as well." He put on a fake frown, which poor Mrs. Lovett unfortunately fell for, and walked up the staircase. Benjamin turned right around at the sight of the plump husband of the baker. "Nellie's perfectly safe, she's not **badly** injured." Benjamin gave off a large grin and thanked Albert. Albert knew perfectly well that he had left out the other big news, but he could be wicked in that way.

A few hours later Benjamin was about to walk to Nellie's shop when he heard soft wails coming from her and Albert's bedroom. He opened the door slightly and saw Mrs. Lovett crying with her face buried in her pillow. He knocked on the door quietly and she looked up immediately. "Oh, Benjamin. I... I didn' know it was you."

Benjamin walked over and put his arm around his friend while whiping her tears away. "Nellie, I'd think you'd be happy at the fact you aren't seriously injured."

Mrs. Lovett nodded. "Yes, I am happy about that. I'm not happy because... **she's, ** gone. Emily's gone Mista Barker, and I never even met 'er! She was my dream girl, and I lost her." Benjamin just stood there befuddled by er words. "Mister Barker, I was pregnant, remember? And when Albert was yelling at me this mornin', I was backing away to escape him and... I fell down those stupid bakehouse steps!"

Benjamin frowned and pulled her into a hug. "Nell, I'm so sorry." All Mrs. Lovett could do was cry on his shoulder. "Albert never even told me, all he mentioned was that you weren't hurt. Wait, is Emily what you were planning to call her?"

Nellie got angry all of a sudden. "I really don't think he even wanted a child. The day I told him the news, he looked so, uncaring. You were the only one besides me who seemed happy by it." Benjamin shook his head, he explained how maybe he was simply frightened by the news. "Don't try Ben, I know he hates children. You're the only person who seems to care about me and my happiness ." Nellie nuzzled closer and Benjamin just kept holding her, while brushing his hand through her hair consolingly. "Ben, you are the sweetest man I've ever known." Benjamin smiled sweetly and gave her another small hug. "I just wish that... that I had gotten to see her at least."

Benjamin turned her to face him and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure she would've been georgeous Nellie." She started crying again, but this time, it wasn't just because she had lost Emily. It was because she truely knew now, that she was in love with a man that would never be able to truely love her back...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO---I LOVE SWEENEY TODD---XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sweeney awoke, a small beam of sunlight came through his large window. Had he actually slept through the night in what seemed like years? He didn't know, but he did know one thing for sure.

He walked downstairs and looked into the pie shop window. Sure enough, there was Nellie Lovett, making meat pies for the days customers. He walked in slowly, he didn't seem to gain his landlady's attention so he walked up next to her. She was humming silently to herself and smiling gently. He leaned in closer to her and whispered. "I'm still sorry, and I still stand by what I said years ago." Mrs. Lovett just looked at him confused. "You know, about... Emily."

Mrs. Lovett sat down at one of the tables and frowned. "So you still remember that day?" Sweeney nodded and walked over to where Nellie was sitting sadly. In her current state, all of the annoyances of Nellie Lovett seemed to disappear to him. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was comfort the baker. After all, he knew what it was like to lose a child. He walked over to the booth, sat next to her, and put his arm around her. Nellie Lovett was befuddled by his action, but her feelings only caused her to give in.

"I fell asleep wondering why you acted the way you did yesturday. And it all came back to me." That was when he **really** looked at the baker, he had never noticed the way her eyes glistened everytime he acted kindly towards her, which was rare for Sweeney. Or the way she smiled at him all of the time. He hadn't even recognized the way she whispered to him at times to be seductive in any way, until this moment. "Mrs. Lovett, may I ask you something?" She smlied and nodded. "I was wondering about this, especially right now. I never thought to notice this, but... Do you love me Mrs. Lovett?"

Nellie pushed herself away quickly. She was hoping there would come a day when he asked her that, but she wasn't ready for it. She stuttered, trying to find something to say. "Well I, maybe I. You're just..." That was it, she couldn't just hold it back any longer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Mister T, I know you could never because of Lucy. I can't bear it anymore though, I love you. Bloody 'ell, I've loved you since the first day I met you!" She just kept crying, and she knew her defences were weakening. Then Sweeney did something she never expected. He was brushing his hand through her hair and consoling her like he did when he was Benjamin.

Sweeney pushed her off of him and looked at her teary eyes. Before he knew it, he said something, but the most unfamiliar thig was that he meant it. "I love you Nellie Lovett, you are the sweetest woman I've seen in years. Sweet, beautiful, loving, I must say manipulative, and pretty sexy." He kissed her passionately and pulled her into a tight hug. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and just relaxed there. She had been trying to get him to love her for years, and now, she was successful.


End file.
